La canción del perdón
by Amo escribir y leer fanfics
Summary: "La canción del Perdón" cuenta como Duncan intenta a través de una canción, pedirle perdón a Courtney, por el incidente que paso con Gwen.  Para el concurso de "Amo leer y escribir fanfics", Romance One-shot


**Titulo:** LA CANCION DEL PERDON

**Autor:** Crazyyanudxc

**Fandom:** Total Drama Island

**Género:** Romance/Songfics  
><strong>Pareja:<strong> Duncan/Courtney  
><strong>Clasificación:<strong> T

**Nº de palabras:** 1857

**Sumario:**

"La canción del Perdón" cuenta como Duncan intenta a través de una canción, pedirle perdón a Courtney, por el incidente que paso con Gwen.

_**Para el concurso de "Amo leer y escribir fanfics", Romance One-shot**_

**Mi historia – La canción del perdón  
><strong>

POV DE DUNCAN  
>Duncan se encontraba en el Total Drama Jumbo Jet reflexionando sobre que había pasado hace unas horas. El hecho de que Courtney había abandonado el programa por el solo hecho que no soportaba estar con él y Gwen no lo dejaba de atormentar, es decir, ellos habían pasado muchas cosas, pero siempre habían vuelto a estar juntos.<br>Pero esta vez era diferente, el había cometido el gran error de engañar a Courtney con la gótica y que lo hayan descubierto, lo único que hizo fue dejarse llevar por el momento, destrozar el corazón de su chica soñada, dejarla como una tonta en televisión nacional y lo peor de todo es que a Gwen le había gustado el beso y quería ser su novia, no se la podía sacar de encima, ella tomo el beso como que era prueba de su amor.  
>Pero todo iba a cambiar, arreglaría las cosas y todo volvería a ser como en la isla, donde todo era perfecto o por lo menos lo intentaría...<br>Lo primero que tenía que hacer era sacársela a Gwen para seguir con su plan denominado "LA CANCION DEL PERDON".  
>Se dirigió al sector de los ganadores, donde Gwen estaba leyendo un libro de la Saga Crepúsculo, ni bien lo vio dejo el libro y corrió a abrazarlo.<br>Luego Gwen, rompiendo el abrazo, le dijo-bebe, te extrañe mucho, ¿viniste a visitarme porque no podes estar sin mi, no? A lo que Duncan respondió- escucha necesitamos hablar.  
>Gwen, sorprendida por la actitud del punk, le pregunta -¿de que? Y Duncan le responde -de nosotros.<br>La Gótica, comenzó a notar que algo pasaba, entonces le volvió a preguntar-Duncan, te noto nervioso, ¿que pasa? Duncan le contesta –acompáñame-, luego la toma del brazo y la lleva a la zona de carga del avión.  
>EN LA ZONA DE CARGA<br>Llegan allí, y Gwen le dice a su novio - ya se lo que pasa. Duncan (aliviado) le contesta - de en serio, no sabes como me alegra escuchar eso. A lo que Gwen responde alegre - si me traes aquí para que nos podamos besar sin que nadie nos moleste. Duncan rápidamente le contesta- exacto, no no no(contradiciéndose rápidamente y rascándose atrás de la nuca), te traje aquí por que quiero terminar con esto, escucha todo esto se volvió una gran confusión, es decir, admito que te bese, pero no quiero ser tu novio, eres linda pero no eres mi princesa.  
>Al escuchar esto, Gwen comenzó a llorar-pero Dunky…<br>Duncan (enojado) le contesta- no me llames así, la única que me dice así es Courtney, lo siento nena, pero esa es la verdad.  
>Se va de la zona de carga, mientras Gwen lloraba en un rincón en el piso, era hora de la segunda fase...<br>Se dirigió hacia una morena de pelo violeta, que se encontraba escuchando música en su i pod mientras miraba con ojos soñadores al chico de sus sueños.  
>El punk se sentó frente a ella y le dijo- Sierra, necesito su ayuda<br>La chica no contestaba, ya que se encontaba hundida en sus pensamientos.  
>Al no tener respuesta, el lo volvió a intentar-¡SIERRA! , le grito el punk. A lo que Sierra (aturdida por los gritos) contesto- ¿que quieres?<br>Duncan (pensamiento: que bajo he caído, pedirle ayuda a Sierra, sobre romance,)-necesito que me ayudes a recuperar el amor de Courtney.  
>Después de escuchar la petición de Duncan, respondió-jajaja, ni loca, tú crees que te voy a ayudar después de todo lo que le hiciste.<br>Duncan (rogándole nuevamente)- por favor, estoy desesperado, te juro que voy a recompensar  
>Sierra (haciéndole caso omiso nuevamente) - no me interesa ayudar a un cretino que no supo valorar lo que tenia<br>Duncan (hincándose de rodillas y juntando sus manos en señal de suplica)- por favor, te doy una parte de mis millones, te consigo una cita con el idiota de Cody o soy tu esclavo por el tiempo que tú quieras, pero ayúdame a volver con Courtney  
>Sierra (resignada ante las suplicas) le responde- haaaaaaaa, está bien te voy ayudar por el solo hecho que ustedes eran unas de mis parejas favoritas y que lo hago por el amor<br>Duncan – gracias- (la abraza, la besa en la mejilla), pero Sierra lo aparta y le dice – yo soy exclusivamente de Cody. Luego Sierra le pregunta-¿cuál es tu plan?  
>Entonces Duncan le cuenta su plan. El cual se trataba en que le iba a cantar enfrente de toda la televisión nacional y que le iba a obsequiar algo que había comprado con sus millones, especialmente para ella. Luego de escuchar el plan, la morena le pregunta-¿ y que canción le vas a cantar?. A lo que Duncan contesta- esa es tu parte, necesito que me digas una canción, la más cursi que se te ocurra. (Pensamiento de Duncan: las cosas que hago por ti princesa).<br>Sierra (toma su i pod)- ya se cual le podes cantar…, y luego le muestra el titulo de la canción.  
>Duncan lee el titulo de canción y le dice- tienes que estar bromeando.<p>

Mientras que una ciudad muy cercana, hacia donde se dirigía el avión, en un camarín de un estudio de televisión se encontraba una morena con ojos de obsidiana, cepillando con un cepillo rosa, muy delicadamente una mapache llamada Bretaña, que se encontaba en sus rodillas, cuando de repente tocaron la puerta…  
>Xxxx: puedo pasar. Luego Courtney contesta - adelante Bridge<br>Una rubia entra al cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras ella.  
>Bridgette- ¿como estas? Y su amiga le responde- estoy un poco mejor, pero todavía me duele el rompimiento.<br>Su amiga toma una silla, toma asiento y le dice- escucha, va a venir al estudio un cantante, y me gustaría que vinieras, ya sabes para distraerte un poco y divertirte.  
>Su amiga (deprimida) le contesta - no tengo ánimos, quiero quedarme aquí con Bretaña.<br>Bridgette (animándola)- dale, amiga, quien te dice, sino es guapo y capaz te hace olvidar al idiota de Duncan  
>Courtney, luego de escuchar esto, deja lo que estaba haciendo y contesta- sabes que, tienes razón, no puedo seguir llorando por un chico que no me merece, después de todo soy linda, sexy, inteligente y lo más importante: soy una CTI, cualquier chico le gustaría estar conmigo<br>Entones la rubia, la morocha y el mapache salieron del camarín y se fueron a escuchar al cantante, lo que la chica no sabia es que su amiga era cómplice de un plan de un desesperado amor...

Tras un telón un punk se cambiaba, para pedir perdón a su novia  
>Duncan- este seguro, amigo, que esto va funcionar, mira si Courtney me reconoce, adiós reconciliación. A lo Geoof responde- tranquilo, viejo, esto va a llegar directamente al corazón de Courtney, además con esta ropa (tenia puestos unos jeans, una zapatillas negras, una remera negra y una campera de cuero haciendo juego), los lentes negros y este gorro no se va a dar cuenta que eres tú.<br>Luego Geoof le pregunta- tienes todo lo que necesitas…  
>Duncan le responde- si lo tengo-. Se acerco al telón y vio tras el, a Courtney sentada en primera fila junto con Bridgette y Bretaña en su regazo. Y sus nervios aumentaron<br>Geoof- es hora del show-.  
>Geoof (en el escenario)- tengo el placer de presentar ante ustedes a un amigo que cantara una canción para una chica muy especial, que se encuentra aquí, la canción es "Mi Niña Bonita" de Chino y Nacho<br>Entonces Duncan sale a escena…  
>Esta canción nació de un pensamiento<br>Es Así  
>Y yo solo pienso en ti<br>Mi niña bonita  
>Mi amor<br>Oyee  
>Tú reconoces un hig cuando lo oyes<br>Lo que siento por ti  
>Es ternura y pasión<br>Tú me has hecho sentir  
>Que hay en mi corazón<br>Tanto amoooor  
>Tanto amoor<br>Yo nací para ti  
>Y tú también para mí<br>Y ahora sé que morir es tratar de vivir  
>Sin tu amoor<br>Sin tu amoor  
>Mi niña bonita mi dulce princesa<br>Me siento en las nubes cuando tú me besas  
>Y siento que vuelo más alto que el cielo<br>Si tengo de cerca el olor de tú pelo  
>Mi niña bonita brillante lucero<br>Te queda pequeña la frase Te Quiero  
>Por eso mis labios te dicen te amo<br>Cuando estamos juntos más nos enamoramos  
>Aquí hay amoor<br>Aquí hay amoor  
>Aquí hay amoor amor<br>Aquí hay amoor amor  
>Aquí hay hay hay hay hay hay amor<br>Este amor que como espuma sube  
>Que cuando te tomo de la mano por el parque<br>Camino en las nubes  
>Parece mentira que ya no recuerdo nada<br>Cuando solo estuve  
>Nada se podrá comparar<br>Con algo tan especial  
>Nada se compara con lo nuestro mi vida<br>Le agradezco al tiempo  
>Que me ha demostrado que las cosas buenas llegan<br>Duncan le extiende la mano a Courtney para que suba con el al escenario y le entrega una rosa roja  
>En cualquier momento<br>Yo no imaginaba que conocería  
>Algún día este sentimiento<br>Un amor puro y natural  
>Digno de admirar<br>(Digno de admirar princesa)  
>Un amor de fantasía, lleno de romance y alegría<br>De bello detalle cada día  
>Nena quién lo diría<br>Que algún día yo me enamoraría  
>Y que sin tu amor no viviría<br>Como sabia que esto pasaría  
>Que ibas a ser mía<br>Y que yo querría  
>Amarte por siempre mi niña bonita<br>Mi niña bonita mi dulce princesa  
>Me siento en las nubes cuando tú me besas<br>Y siento que vuelo más alto que el cielo  
>Si tengo de cerca el olor de tú pelo<br>Mi niña bonita brillante lucero  
>Te queda pequeña la frase Te Quiero<br>Por eso mis labios te dicen te amo  
>Cuando estamos juntos más nos enamoramos<br>Aquí hay amoor  
>(Mi niña bonita)<br>Aquí hay amoor  
>(Mi niña bonita)<br>Aquí hay amoor amor  
>Aquí hay amoor amor<br>Aquí hay hay hay hay hay hay amor  
>Mi Niña Bonita<br>Tú y únicamente tú  
>Mi Niñaa Boniiitaa!<br>Más nah  
>Luego que la canción termino, Duncan se saca los anteojos y el sombrero y revela su identidad a Courtney<br>Duncan- nena, esto lo hice por ti, porque te amo. Luego Courtney comienza a llorar y le contesta - pues yo no te amo mas, no te necesito  
>Luego Duncan la toma de la mano y le dice - yo se que estas lastimada, por lo que paso con Gwen, pero tengo algo que te va demostrar que tu eres mi chica especial<br>Entonces saca una pequeña caja azul y dentro de ella había un collar de oro, con forma de corazón y tenia grabado DXC LOVE FOREVER.  
>Seguidamente Duncan se inca hacia ella y le dice- Princesa, ¿quieres ser mi prometida?<br>Courtney:…..  
>Duncan (al no tener respuesta) - por favor dime algo. Y Courtney le contesta (con lagrimas en los ojos)- por supuesto, que si<br>Entonces Courtney lo abrazo y Duncan coloco el collar alrededor del cuello y luego la beso apasionadamente  
>Luego se separaron, y Courtney le dijo- si me vuelves hacer infiel te mato. A lo Duncan responde - no te preocupes, bombon, aprendí mi lección- y luego se volvieron a besar.<br>FIN


End file.
